heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Appule (Dragon Ball Series)
Appule (アプール, Apūru) is an alien antagonist in the Dragon Ball series. He is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, with higher intelligence and power, above the unnamed Frieza Soldiers in ranks, but lower than Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Appule's name is a pun on the fruit "apple." Biography Dragon Ball Z Namek Saga Appule is one of the countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Appule goes to Moori's village alongside the rest of Frieza's raiding group. For the first part of the battle, Appule watches as his comrades are defeated, before jumping in to assist, only to be kicked away by one of the Namekians along with a fellow soldier, Appule gets up again and attempts to fight another of the Namekians, though before the outcome can be decided, Dodoria attacks Moori, distracting Appule and allowing the Namekian to knock him away. Appule and Zarbon are the only henchmen of the raiding team to survive the battle at Moori's village. Later on, he finds the last Namekian village, Tsuno's village, destroyed by Vegeta and reports back to Frieza. Frieza then assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (in the anime, another soldier of the same race finds the village destroyed by Vegeta. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was going to be interrogated when he woke up, however, the situation goes awry when Vegeta escapes from the Medical Machine and kills Appule with a single energy wave. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Appule also makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when he is seen flying out of Hell. He, Raspberry, and several other Galactic Frieza Army soldiers attack the city, however they are defeated by Trunks. Video games Appule is an enemy in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, where his power level is 6,000. Additionally, he gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Nabana (ナバナ) and the brown Robery (ロベリー). He is a recurring foe with Banan in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan (in English versions, he is renamed "Slug" or "Neboto"). His power level ranges from 1,500 to 1,700 in this video game, and he also gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Ramon (ラモン; renamed "Vug" or "Muno" in English versions) and the orange Orlen (オーレン; renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions). Appule is also an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, where his power level is 1,520 and he has 2900HP. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, he is a regular enemy and appears on Planet Frieza 79 and Namek, along with Banan and Sūi. Appule made his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. If Appule confronts Frieza, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If Appule confronts Nail, Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages and Appule responds "All Namekians must die!" If Appule confronts Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior and Appule responds "I will drag you before Lord Frieza." Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." He also is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Appule is playable in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, with other skillsets being Orlen, Ramon, Nabana, and Roberry. He is also playable in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Yūji Machi (Dragon Ball Z), Takahiro Yoshimizu (Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group Dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation dub: Kyle Hebert (Most of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai), Bill Townsley (One episode of Dragon Ball Z), Brandon Potter (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * Latin American Dub: Roberto Mendiola Trivia * Appule is seen with a skin color of a light purple/light blue at some stages in the show and a pure purple color at other stages during the series. * Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states it was he who injured Vegeta, when it was the transformed Zarbon instead. * Appule, or a character similar to him, makes two appearances in a crossover with the manga KochiKame. In volume 63 of the KochiKame manga, the main character Ryotsu Kankishi is thrown into the Namek Saga after he made a joke about renaming the series "KochiKame Z", and he meets Frieza, Zarbon and Appule there. In the Dragon Ball chapter of Chō KochiKame crossover manga, Appule and Frieza are waiting for the three other Namekian Dragon Balls to be found when Ryotsu Kankichi comes and says that Frieza has parked his spaceship illegally. After repeated attempts from Frieza to kill Ryotsu fail, Appule notes Ryotsu is a gag manga character and can not die, so Frieza and Appule leave into the ship. * In Episode of Bardock, one of Appule's ancestors was seen working for Chilled, meaning that his race was serving Frieza's family for generations. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains